Doctor Who: Last of the Time Lords/The Doctor's Dalek
This is the eighth episode of Doctor Who: Last of the Time Lords. Plot The TARDIS appears on a Dalek base. The Doctor steps out of it. Doctor: Makes perfect sense for the Daleks to capture Katherine, correct? A Dalek follows the Doctor out of the TARDIS. Dalek Thine: As they are your enemies, possibly. Doctor: Where could she be? Dalek Thine: We shall search the area. Doctor: You go left, I'll go right. Dalek Thine: Yes, sir. The Doctor prepares to run. Dalek Thine: One more thing, Doctor. Doctor: Yes? Dalek Thine: Take this. *the Dalek gun drops off* Doctor: *grabs the gun* Sure. The theme song plays. The Doctor is in the TARDIS, baffled at Katherine's disappearance. Doctor: Katherine? Where are you? There is no answer. Doctor: TARDIS, find Katherine. Nothing happens. Doctor: This again? The TARDIS lands. Doctor: Okay, that's better. Thank you! The Doctor steps out of the TARDIS. Doctor: What is this? Some sort of wasteland? The TARDIS materializes away. Doctor: Really? You're going to do that to me? The Doctor looks around. Doctor: I'll find you, TARDIS! *pulls out the sonic screwdriver* Dalek: EXTERMINATE ALL- AH! *shoots at the Doctor* Doctor: *avoids beam, but the sonic screwdriver gets shot and disintegrates* Dalek: I'm sorry, sir! Move along. Doctor: You know who I am, correct? Dalek: Yes, sir. You are the Doctor, Time Lord of Gallifrey. Doctor: Why aren't you about to kill me? Dalek: I am broken. Doctor: Broken? Dalek: I was dropped here from a Dalek base exactly sixteen years ago. I have to exterminate the other Daleks on this planet. They have not changed their ways. Doctor: Dropped? Why? Dalek: Eight Daleks, circled around a single man, ordered to fire. One did not. Doctor: Oh. Anyways, you destroyed my sonic screwdriver. I will need a new one. Dalek: I am sorry that I cannot fulfill your request. We must find the other Daleks throughout this wasteland. Doctor: Why should I help you, Dalek? There's no such thing as a good Dalek. Dalek: Please call me Dalek Thine. And a good Dalek would be one of pure hatred. I'm not a good Dalek. If you are implying that I am a humanitarian or nice Dalek, then, well, you have met one before, haven't you? Doctor: How would you know that, Dalek, uh, Teen? How do you spell that, anyways? Dalek Thine: T-H-I-N-E. I know a lot. I've watched over you through the Dalek internet. Doctor: He wasn't really that nice of a Dalek. Dalek Thine: He exterminated almost all of them. We were rebuilt. Is that not a hero? Doctor: That's like calling me a hero. True, I've done something good before, but everything else I've done overwhelms that. Dalek Thine: You aren't a hero; you are the hero. Doctor: I am the Doctor. Dalek Thine: Define "doctor." Doctor: Someone who helps people. Dalek Thine: Helper of the People, we must go. They are coming. Doctor: Who are they? The Daleks fly in. Daleks: EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR! EXTERMINATE DALEK THINE! Doctor: *pulls out the TARDIS key and whispers into it* Listen, I know you're mad, but just come back! The TARDIS appears. The Doctor runs into it and starts to close the door. Dalek Thine: Let me in! They will kill me! Doctor: Fine. Come with me. We need to find Katherine. Dalek Thine gets in. The TARDIS flies directly at the Daleks, knocking them away and leaving a dent on the TARDIS exterior. One side of the console room crumbles. Doctor: That can't be good. Dalek Thine: Who is this Katherine? Doctor: She's my compan- acquaintance. She's my acquaintance. She's missing, and I need to get her home before midnight yesterday. Dalek Thine: If she is at all close to you, she would be a likely target for the Daleks. Doctor: True, but I don't know where I can find a Dalek base. Dalek Thine: I know where you can find one. Let's go back in time. Sixteen years ago. I'm going to need to retrieve something from the Dalek base, too. Doctor: That's a good idea! If I can get there, I should be- Dalek Thine: Able to fast forward to the future, yes. The TARDIS goes back in time sixteen years. A Dalek base is seen dropping off Dalek Thine from the sky. Dalek Thine: Hang on, I'm getting a signal from past me here. Past Dalek Thine: It's the Doctor's TARDIS! Defeat the Daleks, Doctor! Defeat them! Dalek Thine: Will do, Dalek Thine. Will do. I asked you to defeat the Daleks. Doctor: Will do. Dalek Thine: That's what I said. The TARDIS flies at the Dalek base and fast forwards sixteen years into the future, in the present. The Doctor steps out of it. Doctor: Makes perfect sense for the Daleks to capture Katherine, correct? A Dalek follows the Doctor out of the TARDIS. Dalek Thine: As they are your enemies, possibly. Doctor: Where could she be? Dalek Thine: We shall search the area. Doctor: You go left, I'll go right. Dalek Thine: Yes, sir. The Doctor prepares to run. Dalek Thine: One more thing, Doctor. Doctor: Yes? Dalek Thine: Take this. *the Dalek gun drops off* Doctor: *grabs the gun* Sure. Dalek Thine: Use it wisely. Doctor: I will. *runs away* Dalek Thine: Okay, right. *Dalek Thine goes right* Dalek Thine enters a factory room. Dalek Thine: I am broken! Please help me. Factory Dalek: We have no spare parts. Dalek Thine: I will need some. Factory Dalek: You can hear me. Dalek Thine: I will return. Meanwhile, the Doctor runs down a hallway. He sees a Dalek, and points the gun at it. The Dalek is shot with a beam, and it disappears. Dalek Gun: THREE USES LEFT. Doctor: What? This can only be used four times when not attached to a Dalek? A line of Daleks appear in the hallway. They all notice the Doctor. Daleks: EXTERMINATE! Doctor: *aims Dalek gun at them* Ha, but you see... *hits the first Dalek in line with the gun, knocking him over, but nearly destroying the gun* The Daleks all fire in front of them at the Doctor, but each one ends up hitting the Dalek in front of them. The last Dalek goes away in fright. Doctor: *is hit by the first Dalek's beam* AH! A few seconds later, Dalek Thine appears. Dalek Thine: Are you okay, sir? Doctor: I'm dying. A Dalek hit me. Dalek Thine: Give me the Dalek gun. I will be able to heal you. Doctor: How? Dalek Thine: I was an experimental Dalek. I was given the ability to heal others in the case of the death of other Daleks in the case that one was somehow killed; unfortunately, that effect was essentially useless due to Daleks' prolonged lives. Doctor: Take it. *throws the Dalek gun* Dalek Thine catches the gun with his manipulator arm and puts it back in. He fires a reverse beam at the Doctor, healing him. Doctor: Thank you. Dalek Thine: I... I am too broken... I have your death inside of my body... I will not survive... Doctor: No. I will fix you. Dalek Thine: They have no spare parts... The Doctor rushes into the Dalek factory. Doctor: Hello? I am the Doctor, and I am going to need to know how to fix a broken Dalek. Factory Dalek: Exterminate the Doct- Dalek Thine: *rushes in* EXTERMINATE ALL DALEKS! *fires beam at all factory Daleks, destroying them* Doctor: *finds an empty blue Dalek armor* Do you have any idea how to manufacture a Dalek? Dalek Thine: My armor is, but I will need a Dalek scoop. Doctor: Will do. *takes off Thine's Dalek gun and replaces it with a scoop* Get out of that shell, and order your armor to put you inside of this blue armor. Dalek Thine does so. Dalek Thine: I am new... Dalek Thine's old armor falls apart. Dalek Thine: Sir, keep my old Dalek gun. We may need it for later. Doctor: Yes. We must find Katherine. Dalek Thine: Wait! I have a better idea. There's a Dalek computer right here. I know the password. *breaks into the computer* Look at the prisoners. Doctor: *searches through* Katherine's not here. Dalek Thine: No. You should continue your search elsewhere. Goodbye, Doctor. The Doctor leaves the room. Dalek Thine looks away. The Doctor then enters again. Doctor: Wait. You have nowhere to go, and I have no one to help me. We need to work together. I can't believe I'm asking a Dalek to help me, but- will you travel with me? Dalek Thine: Yes, sir. The Doctor and Dalek Thine get into the TARDIS. Doctor: Oh, we're going to need to fix this console. Let's stop at a repair shop. Dalek Thine: Here we go. NEXT TIME... Doctor: It's the biggest repair shop in the universe. Jenny: Fancy seeing you here, father. Minute: Ditto. Doctor: Who are you? Dalek Thine: THESE DALEKS MUST BE EXTERMINATED! Doctor: What are you talking about? These aren't Daleks, they're people! Minute: They're Time Lords. Doctor: Psychix! Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor Category:Stories featuring Daleks